New York,NY
by fallforyou
Summary: Quinn gets a scholarship to a cheerleading academy in New York. FABERRY...How they feel. How Rachel says goodbye. Disclaimer:I don't own glee or any songs used
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I DON"T OWN ANYTHING...

Reviews would be nice but I won't beg for them. Oh and thanks for taking the time to read this :)

Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce walked in to the choir room with excitement radiating off of them.

The reason? Tomorrow they were leaving with Full Scholarships to The New York Cheeleading Academy.

Sounds amazing right? Well it is. For those three cheerleaders at least. Not so much for one Rachel Berry, the girlfriend of, yep you guessed it,head cheerleader, Quinn let me back up to when the girls got the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 WEEKS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SLOPPY LADIES, JUST SLOPPY. HIT THE SHOWERS. YOU MAKE ME SICK JUST LOOKING AT YOU...BLONDIE,JUGS,AND CLUELESS MY OFFICE...NOW!"Sue yelled into her megaphone as if she was about to bust the vain in her neck.

The trio hurried into their coach's office wondering what they had done this time.

"Ladies it seems as though you've had some scouts looking at you from some cheerleading school in New York."Sylvester started off."Apparently they think you have 'real talent', I have no idea why, but they are offering you a full ride if you come to their high first I said why in the hell would I trade my three top dogs for nothing in return." by this point the girls facial expressions have ranged for worried to surprised to infuriated, Sue puts up her hands as if she were surrendering then continued"then they told me that they would donate one million dollars to my cheerios fund if I insured that you would be I contacted your parents and your all going to New York. Congats exit my domain."

"Wait..." Santana exclaims, "..When do we leave?" She asks with Quinn and Brittany wondering the same thing.

"You got three weeks...and I thought I told you to leave my office...NOW."And with that the girls scurry away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO PRESENT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel's POV

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since I first felt my heart starting to crack. When she told me that she was leaving to go to this amazing school in New York I faked excitement and encouraged her to go. Stupid right? I guess so because now I'm sitting in this choir room wanting to just go home and cry my heart out,maybe that would make the fact that it's breaking a little more bearable.

When I finally tune into 's excessive talking he's asking us if anyone has any goodbye songs to sing to Santana, Brittany, and Qui...Quinn. A few people get up there and sing but I remain seated even though everyone keeps looking at me expecting me to sing. I can't. I can't because I know that if I do that I won't even get to the middle of a song without breaking down again for what seems like the thousandth time this week.

Soon but not soon enough lets us go and everyone starts filing out. Quinn and I stay behind like we have done everyday since she got the news.

"You know I'm gonna miss you right." She says to me as I wipe away some stray tears that won't seem to stop escaping.  
>"yeah I know. I'm gonna miss you too babe." My voice cracks at the term of endearment.<br>"Awhh come here love" she whispers pulling me close and for the next hour I stand there and cry in this warm embrace I'll always love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Quinn's POV

After saying goodbye to my family me Santana and Britt head out to the airport for our flight. I'm glad to be getting out of Lima but I'm not so glad to be leaving the love of my life behind, Especially now when I can tell her heart is breaking.

The glee club promised that they would meet up at the airport to say their finally goodbyes before we take off. I'm worried that Rachel might not even show. She's really heart broken over this, but there's isn't much I can do. I don't want to leave her but this chance might not ever come again.

As we pull up to the airport we see the glee club, our glee club slowly file out of the bus that brought them here. I look and look but I don't see my little brunette anywhere.

"She'll be here"Brittany says to me noticing my torrid look.

As we say our goodbye I still don't see a sign of Rach until a familiar red bug pulls up and she hops out with a guitar case in hand. She runs over to me and leaps in my arms and I don't want her anywhere else.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I...I just didn't think I could handle saying goodbye again, but I knew if I didn't I would be hurting you so...here I am." She explains.  
>"Here you are." I say to her.<p>

She wipes away her tears and tells me that she has to leave me with a song because she wouldn't be Rachel Berry if she didn't .

She pulls out her guitar and as she starts to play a crowd starts to gather but she's only looking at me and I at soon as the gets into the intro I know right of the bat what song she was playing.

The Only Exception

It's our song. The song that played when we were outside listening to the radio under the night I first kissed her. It's OUR song.

By the time she's done singing she has half of the airport in tears and the others damn near it. When she strums the last notes I pull her up into a kiss that we have never experienced before. A kiss that said I will always love you no matter how far away you are.

" I love you so much Quinn. So much that I want you to have this. She takes her necklace off .the gold star necklace that she never takes off and she tells me that whenever I have this one that she is with me.

"LAST FLIGHT TO NEW YORK BOARDING NOW..."

And that was my sign to go. With one more whispered goodbye I boarded the plane to my new life and left the old one behind.

Rachel's POV

Broken. that is the only word to describe how a felt the second she turned around and walked toward that plane. I'm crying now and I hear people telling me that it's gonna be alright, but I don't fell their sympathy. I just feel...Broken.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Thank you for the comments and don't worry things will fix themselves :)

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel's POV

"...I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." I finished off the song with tears in my eyes just like every time since She whispered promises to keep in touch? Broken Promises.

I pulled out of my thoughts to register the glee club applauding me. Well, all of them except Puck.

" It's been 3 months Jewbabe...it's time to move on" Puck said with nothing but pure concern in his eyes.  
>" I'm trying Noah I really am but..." I stop in the middle of the sentence because memories of me and her come flashing through my soon enough I'm sobbing. Again. Puck pulls me into a long embrace and I just sit there crying into his chest.I hear him whispering reassuring nothings in my ear. My tears start to slow and he pulls back and looks me in the eyes and tells me..."she's moved on it's your turn now." I nod my head at him because it's all I can mind knows he's right, but my heart won't seem to listen.<p>

"I'm taking you out tonight." I lift my hands to stop him but he puts them back down."Not on a date." I sigh a breath of relief." But I am gonna be your wing man while you pick us up a couple of hot chicks..." Ugh. I relief came too soon.  
>" Noah I don't think that's-."He cuts me off.<br>"Don't. Stop thinking and just live..."He says to me.

I sit there thinking about it with the whole glee club waiting to hear what I have to say.

"Ok." I say but it's barely a whisper.  
>"What was that?" Puck asks me but I know he heard me because he's smiling that charming smile that gets him all the girls.<br>"I said okay." I say louder this time cracking my first smile in months.  
>"Great I'll pick you up a seven." he says with a wink, then Shue gains back the club's attention as we sit down.<p>

When Mr. Shue let's us go,I get my stuff together and start to head for the door, but puck grabs my arm and stops me.

"You are coming tonight right? You're not going to leave me hanging?" He asks me with worry evident on his handsome features.

I tell him that I will be there when He picks me up with a smile on face, ready to party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SAME DAY 7:03~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Same POV

I hear the doorbell ring and now I'm starting to feel excited. This will be my first time out since well...you know.

I walk down stairs and answer the door to see puck there look as handsome as ever. He takes a look at me and says "-WOW I thought I looked good." I look down at my ensemble.I had on a short strapless white dress and white pumps. My hair was down and wavy . Yeah I looked good.

"Ready to go?" he asks offering me his arm.  
>"Definitely" Is my reply.<p>

He took me to this teen club called Exotic. I was expecting trashy whore and douchebag guys, but instead I got Classy females and respectful males. When walked we a lot of heads turned. We had the girls looking at us. We had the guys looking at us, and for the first time in three months I didn't feel broken.

I felt...Free.

Quinn's POV

I'm an asshole. I am completely stupid. I should have kept in touch instead of blowing her off for so long. But I didn't. Why? Because I'm an idiot. I love with all my heart I really do but at the time so many people were just trowing themselves at me. But instead of blowing them off I blew her off, and now I regret it with everything in me.

What should I do? Call her? Beg for forgiveness? Leave her alone?

while thinking this I feel the body next to me start to her name? Kasie? No. Kim? No. Kandie? Yes that's it. She wakes up kisses me and tells me to go back to sleep. I should feel Happy that I just had amazing sex right? Well I don't I just feel...

Broken.

I gonna text her. No. I want to text her. No. I need to text her. But what will I say. Hey I'm sorry I ignored you to have sex with random girls. I love you. bye. No. she would even more pissed at me. I should keep it simple right? I love you, have a great day. I'm just going to tell her I miss her and go on from there yeah? yeah.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the day that I start to get my girl back.

Bet on it.

Bet on me.

Rachel Barbra Berry will be mine again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE DAY AFTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel's POV

Sixteen. that is how many new numbers are in my phone right this second. I feel amazing like invincible. That was until this.

**1 New Message.**

I open my phone and their on the front screen it says...

**1 New Message Quinn**

I open the message and this is what it says.

**_Baby I miss you._**

Yep that's it plain and simple, but it means so much. I'm angry. I'm hurt. But most of all, I'm still in love. Do I text her back? Give her a chance to redeem herself? Or do I let her go? just not let her back into my life? True love only happens once right?

I mainly feel one word right now and that word is...Confused.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so so so so sooo sorry for the long wait. I make no excuses for myself. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. Oh and if you didn't notice this is AU

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my mind. All props go to you Ryan :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Same Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Baby I miss you**_...those are the words that are going through my head as I walk down the halls of MHS.  
>How could she? How could she go all this time without a simple 'hey' or a 'how ya doing?,yet three months later she misses me?<br>I haven't texted her back yet, because I have not one clue what to say. There is no doubt in my mind that I still love her,but has my hurt surpassed my love for her?

While lost in my thoughts I stopped paying attention to where I was going and walked straight into Noah.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR..."Then he turned around, "Oh my bad Jew babe." He said blushing as he did so.  
>"It's Quite alright Noah." I reply frowning.<br>seeing the frown upon my face Noah asks me what's wrong reminding me that we had a great time last night.  
>"This is what's wrong" I say then show him the text message. He reads it then his concerned face turned shocked.<br>"Dang Rach. What are you going to do?" He asks me.  
>"I don't know Noah. I really don't know." he slings his arm around my should and tells me that whatever I choose that he is behind me one hundred percent then we walk off to class.<p>

Quinn"s POV

I can't believe I texted her. After three months of ignoring her I texted her. She still hasn't texted me back but I'm still holding out hope.

In the mean while I kicked Kandice or what ever her name is out of my room,then I texted Santana and told her that I was trying to win my baby back. She laughed and said good luck with that. Great BFF right? Anyways after I kicked that chick out I went for a run and during that run all I could think about was getting my Princess back. I swear no matter what I did, I really am in love with her.

I want her back.

I need her back.

I miss my everything...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachels POV

I just got home from school, and before you ask no I have yet to text her back. What am I supposed to say? She's still my all, but I know if I give in so easily that she would feel like it was okay to keep hurting me.

As I lay on my bed I scroll through my contacts until I reach a girl's phone number that I met Whilst partying with Noah. Then I thought back to her face and realized blond hair, hazel eyes, every single girl I talked to had those features. When I make this realization I knew that I needed to texted Quinn back, But I'm in no way going to make this easy for her.

I went to my messages and found hers, I reread it then hit reply.

You messed up BIG. You broke my heart. Fix it or I'll find someone else to.

I hit send then called Noah and asked if I could come over. He said yes.

I'm at Noah's now and were just sitting here drinking wine coolers and talking I told him about the texted I sent and he told me that he was glad that I wasn't gonna make this easy for her. Then with him being puck he asked me to make out. I kindly declined and he didn't try again...well at least not for another our or so.

"So. You gonna take her back?"  
>"Maybe but she has go a lot of work to do before that can happen." I say back to him "Well If you're not gonna use those numbers from the club I'll be more than welcome to take them off of your hands." He says with a hopeful expression.<br>"You're a pig" I say to him but end up giving him the numbers anyway.  
>"Thank you. You are like the best bro ever" He says before diving back into the wine coolers.<p>

As I let the wine coolers take their affect, I start to feel dizzy as I asked Puck could I crash on his couch. He said sure. So I sent a text to my fathers telling them where I was and that I was staying. They said okay and for me to stay out of trouble. After A few more wine coolers I was off to dreamland in hopes that Quinn would do enough to win me back.

Quinn's POV

I'm laying down in my dorm watching MTV with San and Britt when my phone vibrates.

One new message.

I open my phone.

One new message Rachel

Oh My God. She texted me back. She really texted me back, And all hope returned to me when I read the message.

You messed up BIG. You broke my heart. Fix it or I'll find someone else to.

I was more than happy I was freaking ecstatic. So ecstatic in fact that I screamed and started jumping on the bed, laughing hysterically. San and Britt were looking at me like I was crazy. That was until I showed them the message. Then Britt hopped on the bed and started jumping with me. San just looked like she was confused as to why it was a good thing, so I explained...

" She told me to fix it that means she's giving me another chance. It means that she still loves me even though I messed up so badly. It means I'm still her everything." I finish with tears rolling down my face.

My girl still loves me and I'll be damned If I don't do everything in my power to get her back.

I feel multiple emotions but the one that out shines them all is...

Determination


End file.
